Hand in Hand - Kick Buttowski and Hey Arnold edition
by TXToonGuy1037
Summary: Kick helps new neighbor Helga prepare her boyfriend's Arnold's visit while without realizing their hands are stuck together. Can they get their hands free? Meanwhile we see Julie, Gunther, Kendall and Brianna look at Kick's journal, what is it? READ and FIND OUT! Guest Stars: Buzz & Delete, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Eustace, Muriel, Inez, Digit, Jackie and Matt (from Cyberchase)


_**Inspired by the KB episodes "Hand in Hand" and "Clothes Call" and HA episode "Downtown As Fruits", Kick was helping new neighbor Helga find some things for her boyfriend Arnold's visit. But what they didn't realize is that they have their hands stuck together. And to make matters worse, someone posted rumors and flyers all around town about them being a couple. Can this be fixed? **_

_**With the little help of the scientific couple, Inez and Ronaldo!**_

_**Plus Julie, Gunther, Brianna and Kendall looked at something of Kick's journal that will change their lives.**_

_**Let's Read and Find Out...**_

STORY BEGINS

_In the caves, Kick was showing Helga some his new stunt moves, doing a half turn pike and stuck a 3-point landing, Helga clapped._

Helga - Wow, Kick, that was awesome!  
Kick - Thanks, Helga! Just showing the new neighbor.  
Helga - Kick, I'm not that new, I've been here for seven months now.  
Kick - Yeah, okay. What you want to do next?  
Helga - Let's go find some stuff at the townhouse store.  
Kick - Sure.

_Kick and Helga left the caves while holding hands, what they didn't realize is that their hands are stuck together. Whey they walk around town, some of the people giggled and chuckled softly at the two, thinking its cute, while others think that they're cheating someone else with one another. _

Woman #1 - Look at them, aren't they cute holding hands.  
Woman #2 - They sure are, but I think one of them is dating someone else, I don't she should hands with someone else.  
Kick - What's going on?

_Kick and Helga didn't get it until they saw their hands stuck on some sap. They panicked!_

Helga - Our hands are stuck together! What happened?!  
Kick (saw this stuff before) - The Cave Sap!  
Helga - Cave Sap?  
Kick - You know some sticky compound.  
Helga - How long it's gonna last?  
Kick - I'm not sure.  
Helga - I just realized that Arnold is going to be here after 6:30pm. And if he sees me holding my hand with someone else, he's going to have his heart broken!  
Kick - What's so great about Arnold?  
Helga - What's so great about Arnold? You may not have noticed but Arnold was always there for me even when I get too mean or aggressive. He has a football shaped head that caught me by surprise. His kindess toward others.  
Kick - So you like his football head the most.  
Helga - No!  
Kick - He seems so bland! No offense.  
Helga - Oh, really? What do you think I might like then?  
Kick - Well, does Arnold always stand by you every second?  
Helga - Well... not all the time. I mean when I was still angry, Arnold wasn't always exactly there like I imagined he would.  
Kick - Well, then you need someone to help you always when you need help. And I'm one of them!  
Helga - You're too kind, Kick. But I got Arnold plus we need someone to get this off!  
Kick - I'm on it!

_Kick called Inez, someone who works on chemistry with her boyfriend, Ronaldo. They're great experts together!_

Inez - Hello?  
Kick - Inez, It's Kick! This is an emergency!  
Inez - What is it, Kick?  
Kick - Me and Helga got our hands stuck together and we need something to help us get our hands unstuck.  
Inez - OK, don't panic, Ronaldo and I will work something up!  
Kick - Great! What time should we come, we're in a hurry.  
Inez - Come my house by 5:30pm.  
Kick - Great, thanks, Inez!  
Inez - No problem.

_Kick hunged up and dialed up Gunther's number to tell him and Julie to help him and Helga anyway they can, by stalling most of the town thinking that Helga and Kick are a couple._

Kick - Well, I called Inez, then Gunther and Julie. We're ready!  
Helga - But where is Inez's house?  
Kick - About 3 blocks from Ronaldo's.  
Helga - We are at the Mellowbrook townhouse store. And Inez is like 7 miles from here. How are we gonna get there?  
Kick (dialing Julie) - Julie?  
Julie - Yeah, Kick.  
Kick - Listen, we are the Mellowbrook townhouse store and we need someone to picks up from there to Inez's house.  
Julie - Kick, me and Gunther are at Madison Ave at somewhere outside 45 miles from here. But don't worry, I called Wade and Medley to pick you too up.  
Helga - How long is that?  
Julie - Wade told me 37 minutes.  
Helga - 37 minutes?! That's too long!  
Julie - I know just hang on, but we're actually on our way back to Mellowbrook which would be an hour.  
Kick - Cool, thanks. (hangs up phone) Well, there is nothing too bad about being stuck.  
Helga - Yeah, it's not so bad. It's just what if Arnold comes in early. He'll-  
Kick - Helga, don't speak like that! You're a Helga! You're a victor that never gives in to bad company!  
Helga - You're right! Let's go!

_What they didn't notice is that Wacky Jackie, Kick's horrible and obsessive fan is taking pictures and puting up fliers all around town. Jackie was way too obsessive of Kick that she'll destroy anyone who had Kick's affections other her!_

Wacky Jackie - If I can't have Kick, then nobody can, especially that new girl, Helga Pataki Carman.

_Once Helga and Kick got outside the store, they saw flyers about them holding hands. That scared them thinking if someone sees them holding hands, they will be caught in a lie because they're nothing than just friends, which means they need a plan to disguise themselves. Helga was wearing a blue trench coat and hat, while Kick was wearing a green dress coat and hat._

Kick - I look like a girl.  
Helga - It's the only thing I saw that fits you. Well, at least nobody will see us together.

_Before Kick could say a word, someone yelled..._

Kendall - Kick!  
Kick (to Helga) - Spoke too soon!  
Kendall - Clarence! Kick! Where are you?!

_Kick and Helga near the bushes while Kick's neighbor Kendall was looking for him. She first went to his house, Kick's mother, Denise, told her that Kick was in Julie's house. So Kendall went to Julie's house, where Kathy, Julie's mother, told her that Julie and Gunther are out of town for a little while before coming back to town and didn't see Kick before they left. Then she saw the flyer, which Jackie made, of Kick and Helga holding hands, she couldn't believe that Kick Buttowski would have an affair with another girl. Kendall, with the help of Matt, Jackie, Courage and Digit, try to find Kick._

Kendall - I can't believe it! Kick with another girl? How is that possible?! I always Kick was always too friendly with her!  
Digit - Someone probably just made some fluke about them. I doubt it's real.  
Courage - Uhh-uhh! Uhh-uhh!  
Jackie - Yeah, the tabloids are definitely are just about money, not quality.  
Matt - Yeah, maybe someone made those posters of Kick and Helga just make you mad, Kendall.  
Kendall - I hope you're right, guys.

_It's no secret that Kendall would be jealous of anyone who had Kick's affections, even Julie who is actually in love with Gunther. And once she saw Helga who was Kick all day in her first day in the town, she knew somehow their friendship could be a little too friendly. Unlike Wacky Jackie however, Kendall was only a little obsessive in a compassionate, pleasant, defending and lovingly level with Kick when someone tries to steal him away from her, she panics a bit but always think on her feet in order to get her Kick back. Kendall dialed up Kick's number and Kick answered._

Kick - Hello?  
Kendall - Kick? Are you okay?  
Kick - Kendall! Oh, I'm fine, just fine!  
Kendall - Where are you, I've been looking everywhere!  
Kick - Well, I'm just somewhere in the fields helping someone in need, I'll be back shortly! What's the big deal?  
Kendall - As you're not with that new girl Helga for too much longer.  
Kick - Kendall, it was just seven months. Leave Helga alone!  
Kendall - Just be careful, Kick. (hangs up phone)  
Kick - Whew!  
Helga - Hey, Kick. Do you like Kendall?  
Kick - Kendall, no way! A girl in way too many books and always a teacher's pet! And way too obsessive with image!  
Helga - Yeah and do you like her?  
Kick - Yes. Kendall's way more than those things I just said. Promise to keep a secret? She's athletic, she's stunning, unpredictable, a great dancer, and actually calls me "Kick" instead of "Clarence". I wish to see more of her.  
Helga - Wow, that's was beautiful, Clarence. Now you know how I feel about Arnold. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me.  
Kick - Thanks, Helga. But wait... how do you know if I liked Kendall?  
Helga - I've been through the same things, some of my friends gone through this.  
Kick - Oh... Well, we need to get moving to Inez's house.  
Helga - But how?  
Kick (pulls out his skateboard) - Ol' Blue! Hang on! (carries Helga behind him)  
Helga (reluctant) - Hope you know what you're doing.  
Kick - Trust me!

_Kick and Helga stared to skate to Inez's house in moderate to slightly fast speed. Meanwhile, Brad and Brianna were looking at the flyer of Kick and Helga and couldn't believe it!_

Brad - I don't believe this! That dillweed is in love with that new girl!  
Brianna - Her name is Helga and she's been here for seven months! You owe me fifty bucks! Kick is in love with a girl!  
Brad - Ahh, all right!  
Brianna - Thank you!

_Brad leaves Brianna's room, just then Julie comes in._

Julie - Hey, Bri.  
Brianna - Hey, Jules! Did you see the flyer?  
Julie - What flyer?  
Brianna (showing Julie the flyer) - This.  
Julie - Helga and Kick? Helga told me she has already someone.  
Brianna - Really? In this case, let's check Kick's journal to see if he likes someone else.  
Julie - Brianna, that's violating your brother's property.  
Brianna - Yeah, I know. We'll look at just one page...  
Julie - Oh, all right, one page... that's it.

_Brianna and Julie looked for the one page to find the evidence, but it might be a few pages more. Finally, they found it._

Julie (reading a few page) - "Today was unlike any other, I try to go see the new Rock Callahan Zombie Motorcross movie, but there was one obstacle - Pantsy. That dude was brutal and ruthless. But at the end, I got to the movie with Gunther and Mouth. But there is something else memorable, it would've been more if weren't for that idiotic usher! I kissed Kendall to hide from Pantsy, but I actually enjoyed the kiss and I really started to love Kendall, but what I did was spit and wash my mouth with Kendall's soda, which didn't do me or her any good! I wish I didn't do it but I'll make it up to her somehow."  
Brianna - Wow, Kick likes Kendall.  
Julie - Which means you still win, Bri. Kick still likes a girl, only it's different.  
Brianna - Yeah, thanks, Julie! You rock!  
Julie - Do you wanna read another page by any chance.  
Brianna - Sure do, it might contain more evidence.  
Gunther (who just came in) - Mind if I join you two?  
Julie - Yep! You read, Bri.  
Brianna (reading a few pages) - "In school today, we were gonna play dodge ball but Miss Sylvester said that due to sport injuries, the class decided to have a dance appreciation, which is something I'm not into and unfortunately was forced to do this. There is something else. The person I paired with is none other than Kendall Perkins, I was secretly joyed to be paired with her but was not satisfied outwardly and Kendall was exactly mutual to the situation. But Mr. Vickle who is in charge of the events said if we don't dance together, we fail. So Kendall and I couldn't think of anything. Then I suggested "Awesome" while she suggested "Elegant". We fight over the remote until that combination we saw on TV gave us the idea to combine our skills together, and at the dance it was like destiny. And at the almost end, I praised her for being so elegant, while Kendall praised for being so awesome. And that would've been more to it if weren't for someone yelling "Kiss her"! That killed the mood of that moment. I hated how it ends because I really like Kendall and her elegance and skills. I hope there is one more time more longer!"  
Gunther - Wow, that's was so cool. I wish they didn't argue so much!  
Julie - But they don't do it too much because of mostly of Kick avoiding her.  
Brianna - And Kick being with someone else for a change. But that might not have helped either of them much.  
Gunther - Wait, I just saw the flyer of Kick and Helga holding hands.  
Kendall (who just came in the room) - I noticed. What are you guys doing?  
Julie/Brianna (closed Kick's diary) - Nothing!  
Gunther - We're just reading a few lines from a joke book.  
Kendall - Oh, a joke might help me.  
Gunther (hand over the diary) - Here you go!  
Julie - Gunther! That's the wrong book!  
Kendall (reading a few pages) - This is Kick's journal... wait I remember these. Wow, Kick... I didn't know. Kick actually does like me! I haven't seen Kick or Helga since that flyer situation!  
Julie - Kendall, do you hate Kick?  
Kendall - No, I don't hate him! Sure he annoys me most of the time with his stunts. But there are times I like his enthusiasm and diligence.  
Julie - That's great and now you just the pages of the journal that... (looking at Gunther angrily) Gunther accidentally gave you (then look back at Kendall normally) that gives you the idea of how Kick really feels about you.  
Kendall - Yeah.  
Brianna - So what are we waiting, let's go get Kick!  
Gunther - Let me call him first. He might answer (calls for Kick, he answered)  
Kick - Hey, Gunther.  
Gunther - Hey Kick. Where are you?  
Kick - Oh, keep a low volume but we are at Inez's house to get me and Helga unstuck from the sap.  
Gunther - Oh, okay. Don't worry Kick, take your time.  
Kick - Thanks, Gunther.  
Gunther - No problem. (hangs up)  
Kendall - So where are they?  
Julie - They are at Inez's trying to get their hands stuck from the sap.  
Kendall - Really? That's it? So they're weren't dating! Whew!  
Julie - Kendall, calm down! Kick really have feelings for you and loves you and always will. Promise to infinity.  
Kendall (hugs Julie) - Thanks Jules.

_Brianna, Kendall, Julie and Gunther went downstairs when Denise and Harold introduces them to someone._

Denise - Oh there you guys are, have you guys meet Arnold?  
Harold - You know? Helga's friend from Hillwood?  
Julie - You mean boyfriend?  
Kendall - Jules!  
Julie - Sorry!  
Arnold - Hey guys. I'm Arnold.  
Julie - Hey Arnold, I'm Julie. This is Kendall, Gunther, and Brianna.  
Kendall - Hi, Arnold.  
Gunther - Great to meet you.  
Brianna - Much obliged.  
Arnold - Nice to meet you guys, this is my dad, Miles, and mom, Stella.  
Stella - Hi guys.  
Miles - We came to see Helga, have you seen her?  
Kendall - Oh yeah, Helga and Kick are on their way pretty soon.  
Gunther - Yeah, absolutely.  
Brad - Wait a sec, if Arnold is Helga's boyfriend. Isn't Helga cheating him with my brother?  
Arnold - What?  
Julie - Oh, nothing. Nothing! Just a sec.

_Julie drags Brad outside with Kendall following, Julie plummets Brad to the ground._

Julie (to Brad furiously) - Listen, and listen good, Brad. I don't think if you going to spill the beans about Kick! If you try to do anything against us! I will smash you to pieces and feed them to the dogs! Got it?!  
Brad (scared) - Got it!  
Brianna - By the way, Brad! Yes, Helga is with Arnold, but Kick still likes a girl, which means I still win!  
Brad - Who is it?  
Brianna - Not telling.

_Kendall, Julie and Brianna left Brad on the floor._

Brad - Oh, come on!  
Julie - Fine, it's Kendall! Okay?!

_Brad was stunned that Kendall likes Kick! Meanwhile, Kick and Helga are at Inez's in the garage, they have their hands on the lab counter for Inez and Ronaldo to safe test the sap from their hands._

Ronaldo - All right, guys, this might hurt a bit. By the way, I've seen the flyer. I couldn't believe that...  
Inez - Ronaldo, come on!  
Ronaldo - What I'm saying is that I've couldn't believe the flyer until Inez told me it was a hoax...  
Inez - ...by someone crazy.  
Kick - Probably Wacky Jackie, why is that not surprising?  
Ronaldo - Okay, here we go!

_Ronaldo started to drop some liquid, it took like 3 minutes to dissolve. Their hands were free._

Helga - We're free!  
Kick - Yep. Thanks, Inez and Ronaldo! You guys are the greatest!  
Helga - Yeah, thanks!  
Ronaldo - It was nothing.  
Inez - Yeah, that's what friends are for!  
Kick - Well, we best be going now!  
Helga - Yeah, later.  
Inez - Oh, wait. Here's some gifts I have left over.  
Helga - Oh, cool. These are perfect thanks.  
Ronaldo - Not a problem, me and my darling Inez have those things when we go out.  
Inez (blushing and smiling) - Oh, Ronaldo! Well take care guys.  
Kick - Thanks.

_Kick and Helga left Inez's house and on the way to Helga's house. Before they open the door to her house, Kick and Helga have thinking about their time together today._

Kick - Well, Helga, it's been an experience for a while.  
Helga - Yeah, it was cool. It was very...

_Before Helga could finish that sentence, the door opened... with Helga's mom and dad, Sylvia and Lenny._

Sylvia - Helga, there you are, honey! We were worried.  
Lenny - Yeah, kiddo, where were you?  
Helga - Oh, I'm sorry guys, I somehow got lost and Kick helped me here.  
Arnold - Really, Kick helped you?  
Helga (hugged Arnold) - Arnold?! I'm so glad you're here! This is Kick Buttowski!  
Arnold - I've heard of you so much about you from your friends... and your girlfriend in particular?  
Kick - Girlfriend?  
Helga - You mean Kendall?  
Arnold - Yeah.  
Kick - What are you talking about.  
Kendall (appearing from the door and in front of Kick) - Oh, don't be coy, Clarence.  
Kick - Kendall, uhh... oh, do you mind if I go outside with her?  
Sylvia - Oh, of course go ahead.  
Kendall - Oh, and Helga, just to be clear... friends?  
Helga - Friends. And Kick's all yours.  
Kendall - Thanks!

_Kick and Kendall went outside in the back._

Kick - Uh, Kendall. About those times I...  
Kendall (kissed Kick on the lips) - It's okay, Kick. I know. I never hated you. You may drive me crazy with your stunts but you got something that I always love about you besides that.  
Kick - And what is that?  
Kendall - Your love for me.  
Kick - Really?  
Kendall - Really really. I love you too, Kick Buttowski.  
Kick (kissed Kendall back) - Same for you, Kendall Perkins.

_Kick and Kendall went back inside, and into the living room, they see their friends Julie, Mouth, Gunther, Emo Kid, Wade, Mr. Vickle, Helga, Arnold, Arnold's parents, Scarlett, The DiPazzi Twins, Brianna, Gunther's parents, Avery, Johnny, Annabelle, Buzz, Delete, Courage, Digit Eustace, Muriel, Rowdy Remington and Papercut Peterson. Wade, Avery and Annabelle went up to Kick and Kendall._

Wade - Hey Dander Dude and Dudette.  
Kick/Kendall - Hey, Wade.  
Kick - How you're liking the party.  
Wade - It's pretty cool. There is something else you should see.  
Kendall - What?

_Wade was motioning to Kick and Kendall's hands stuck together with the little remains of the sap, they were speechless for a minute and then..._

Kick (to Kendall) - It's okay, it's already worth it with you.  
Kendall (lovingly, kissed Kick on the nose) - Oh, Kick.  
Avery - Aw, that's sweet!  
Annabelle - Yeah, about time too!

_Kick and Kendall were having a great time. Mouth, Johnny, Gunther and Emo Kid were standing near where the food is._

Mouth - Gee, I guess I always knew somehow Kick and Kendall would wind up together.  
Emo Kid - It's pretty cool.  
Gunther - It sure is.  
Johnny - Yep!  
Buzz - Hey, Delete, let's get some burgers and donuts!  
Delete - Gotcha, Buzzy!

_Buzz and Delete go to the food stand while Muriel, Courage, Digit (from Cyberchase) and Eustace were sitting eating when they see Kick and Kendall talking and dancing._

Muriel (talking about Kick and Kendall) - Look at those two, Courage, Those two look so peaceful.  
Courage (agreeing) Mmm-hmmm!  
Eustace - Blah, Blah, Blah!  
Digit - Oh, chill out, Eustace.

_Arnold and Helga, like everyone else, were looking at Kick and Kendall, like it was special... and it is and it always will be._

Arnold - How are you doing in your new town, sweet princess.  
Helga (giggled) - Well, it is a fun neighborhood and I'll never forget this! Of course, I would say the same for Hillwood. How Phoebe and Gerald doing?  
Arnold - They're doing good.  
Helga - Great, I love you, my sweet football head.  
Arnold - And I love you hammerhead.

_Arnold and Helga kissed and dance, and Kick and Kendall later did the same. This is a spectacular day indeed... with loyalty and friendship._

**THE END**

_**Kick, Kendall, Gunther, Julie ( TXToonGuy1037), Jackie, Wade, Harold, Denise, Brad, Brianna, Ronaldo, Mouth, Emo Kid Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil - Sandro Corsaro**_  
_**Helga, Arnold, Stella, Miles Hey Arnold - Craig Bartlett**_  
_**Inez, Matt, Jackie, Digit, Buzz, Delete Cyberchase - PBS**_  
_**Courage, Eustace & Muriel Courage the Cowardly Dog - John R. Dilworth**_  
_**Annabelle, Avery SariSpy56**_  
_**Johnny Test Scott Fellows**_


End file.
